


Невыносимые

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Clone Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Group Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Один Дофламинго – это уже слишком много, а два – невыносимо.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Невыносимые

**Author's Note:**

> Эту идею я придумала сразу же после того, другого фика с клоном, а потом ещё одна из моих любимых художниц нарисовала несколько артов с Ло и двумя Доффи (правда это был не клон и оригинал, а Доффи в 39 и Доффи в 41 год), и меня это очень сильно вдохновило. К сожалению, я не могу скинуть вам ссылки на арты, потому что я побоялась беспокоить её и спрашивать разрешения, к тому же эти рисунки опубликованы на закрытом аккаунте, и вы их все равно не увидите С,:
> 
> Если вы сами раньше не думали о таком, то вы не настолько извращенки, как я. На самом деле мне кажется, что это достаточно очевидная идея, поэтому я удивлена, что не видела фанфиков с такой идеей.
> 
> Не знаю, что ещё сказать, это просто порно ради порно.

Дофламинго был очень страстным, жадным, нетерпеливым любовником, но при этом не пренебрегал элементарными правилами подготовки. Впрочем, обычно они были похожи на издевательство, ведь именно на этом этапе мужчина мог проявлять невообразимое терпение, добиваясь от любовника произнесённого вслух согласия – да, трахни меня уже, да сделай что-нибудь! – и оставаясь глух к мольбам – быстрее, Доффи, блять, вставь уже! – до завершения этой самой подготовки.

И не то, чтобы сам Ло был нетерпеливым в постели, напротив, обычно он любил долгие предварительные ласки, – не важно, дарить или получать, – однако Дофламинго был просто невыносим в этом. Его движения – весьма грубые и бескомпромиссные – слишком быстро доводили непослушное тело до дрожи, до ломоты в голосе, до всхлипов… Чертов Дофламинго был слишком хорош, знал это и сдерживался только для того, чтобы доводить гордого любовника до постыдной мольбы.

Только даже столь мотивированное терпение со временем стало иссякать, и этот псих придумал новый способ быстро довести парня до предела и, что немало важно, продемонстрировать собственную крутость.

Правда, Ло сам об этом думал: оригинальное использование Дофламинго своего фрукта можно было применить в сексе. Думал и никогда не заикался об этом, потому что один Дофламинго – это уже много, а два, должно быть, – совсем невыносимо. В некотором роде он оказался прав.

Они торопливо раздели его в четыре руки – это уже было достаточно горячо. Но то, что они делали дальше – хуже.

– Встань на колени, Ло, – сказал настоящий спереди, отрываясь от их долгого выворачивающего наизнанку поцелуя.

– Я о тебе позабочусь, – произнёс клон сзади, надавливая на позвоночник между лопатками, чтобы Трафальгар быстрее исполнил приказ. По крайней мере сам Ло надеялся, что это клон, а не он перепутал их в горячке.

Он хотел ответить многим: больше словами, за которые было бы стыдно утром, или отменной бранью, которую все равно не произнес, потому что его голос был бы жалким, смешным – совсем таким не грубым, как следовало бы. Поэтому он смолчал и покорно опустился на четвереньки, зная, что последует за этим. Сердце так безумно грохотало в груди в тревожном ожидании грядущего, щёки щипало от налитой крови, а от члена слишком настойчиво тянуло пульсирующим возбуждением. Ло зажмурился.

Парень ждал этого. Клон опустился на постель между его широко расставленных ног, ладонями развел ягодицы в разные стороны, и Ло дёрнулся вперёд от ощущения вымазанного в смазке искусственного языка внутри, потому что язык у клона тоже был идеальной копией: такой же длинный, изворотливый, наглый, нетерпеливый – сразу же прошёлся по простате. Ло дёрнулся вперед и уперся лбом в бедро настоящего Дофламинго, не сдерживая первый и явно не последний стон за сегодня.

– Какой ты сегодня хороший, послушный мальчик, – почти что урчал мужчина, внимательно наблюдая за действиями клона и за реакцией партнёра на них, а затем обхватил ладонями лицо Ло и потянул на себя, заставляя раскрыть глаза. – Позволь мне трахнуть твой ротик, – произнёс он всё тем же сводящим с ума вибрирующим тоном и голодно облизнулся.

И Ло открыл рот для того, чтобы ответить (а в идеале послать к чертям с такими предложениями), однако от очередного ритмичного движения клона он бессвязно простонал. То, что в этом стоне совершенно отчетливо слышалось «да», – это всего лишь случайное совпадение – он вовсе не хотел соглашаться! Вслух! А дальше что-то возразить просто не успел – крупная головка легла на нижнюю губу, Дофламинго подался вперед, и она проскользнула внутрь, выбивая из Ло воздух.

Больше не получалось стонать, но при каждом удачном движении языка парень сдавливал скользящую плоть во рту губами, и чудесным образом «удачных» движений становилось всё больше и больше, отчего стоять на коленях становилось трудно. Однако тут четыре огромные ладони обхватывали его тело и не давали рухнуть на грудь.

Дофламинго повторял:

– Хороший мальчик с горячим ротиком… потерпи, скоро я тебя хорошенько оттрахаю, Ло, – Ло жмурился и сдавливал член во рту сильнее, ведь от этих слов по телу проносилась дрожь, о которой стыдно было думать, но которую невозможно было игнорировать.

А клон к языку добавлял пальцы – один за другим – и растягивал парня до необходимого огромного размера. Эти гады действовали поразительно слаженно – так, как никогда не смогли бы отдельные личности при всём желании. Это было пугающим для нормального человека, но только плавящийся от наслаждения Трафальгар сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях от столь слаженной работы и кончил не в пример быстрее обычного, лишь от грубой дрочки клона.

Без комментариев не обошлось:

– Вижу, что тебе очень понравилось, Ло. Любишь, когда тебя полностью заполняют? – парень всё же попытался послать его, но с членом во рту вышло не очень, и он добился иного эффекта – Дофламинго сам простонал, совсем не смущаясь демонстрации своей слабости. – И всё же тебе совсем не терпится, да? – он хрипло рассмеялся и отстранился. Клон отстранился следом за хозяином, и Ло уселся на постель.

Дофламинго совершенно нагло транслировал собственные желания на любовника, но нельзя было сказать, что он не прав – в этом он был совсем невыносим. К сожалению, Ло уже слишком привык к большому размеру мужчины и не чувствовал себя до конца удовлетворённым без анального секса с ним. Тем более было бы глупо отказываться после того, как его настолько старательно подготовили – буквально вылизали изнутри.

– Ложись на спину, малыш, я хочу видеть твоё лицо, – командовал этот чертов Дофламинго, полноценно стягивая с себя бриджи – он не озаботился полным освобождением от одежды.

– Иди ко мне, сладкий, – позвал клон, отчего Ло вздрогнул: он думал, что теперь, когда подготовка завершена, тот утратил свою необходимость, и Дофламинго перестанет тратить ресурсы на его поддержание.

Но тот почему-то продолжал существовать и с должной наглостью повалил парня на себя, затем подхватил его ноги под коленями и развёл в разные стороны – тогда-то Ло осознал и к своему стыду загорелся от этой мысли снова.

– Какой ты красивый, Ло… – промурчали, казалось, сразу оба.

– Замолчи! – выкрикнул парень, и его послушались, только лучше от этого не стало.

Ло был перед ним совсем открыт и мог прикрыться только руками, только не стал бы этого делать, не стал бы демонстрировать своё смущение от пристального голодного взгляда непревзойденного оригинального Дофламинго – сейчас он был полностью уверен, что перед ним не клон. Потому что только Доффи так жадно осмотрел и постоянно облизывался не то от жажды, не то от возбуждения – он сам этого не замечал, оттого не мог передать эту черту своей кукле.

Зато мог передать приказ развести ноги любовника ещё сильнее и облизывать чувствительную ушную раковину, и клон незамедлительно исполнил волю хозяина. Только сейчас Ло осознал, что все действия, которые совершал с ним клон, на самом деле контролировал Дофламинго, и это было… он не мог подобрать слов потому что его мозговая деятельность исчерпала себя на осознании предыдущего факта.

Сам Дофламинго взял член в руку, направляя и останавливаясь в ощутимых миллиметрах от раздроченной дырки, и снова стал невыносимым:

– Скажи, Ло, что хочешь меня, – он ощутимо притёрся головкой к анусу, но не предпринимал никаких усилий для того, чтобы толкнуться дальше, чёртов садист.

Вместо этого парень хотел сам поддаться вперед, насаживаясь на член, но сильные руки клона удержали его на месте, отчего Ло недовольно простонал, а затем прошептал:

– Я хочу тебя, – но мужчина так и остался неподвижным там, где это больше всего раздражало. Зато его свободная рука легла на член парня, сжала его в кулаке и принялась надрачивать, отчего Ло почувствовал себя обманутым: очень довольным, но недостаточно.

– Хороший мальчик, – прошептал уже клон ему на ухо, – а теперь скажи… – но он не успел закончить фразу:

– Трахни уже меня, Доффи! – выкрикнул парень, а потом выкрикнул ещё и ещё, только то были совсем бессвязные звуки – Доффи прочувствовал искреннюю – выдавленную шантажом – мольбу и не смог её не исполнить, входя резко, почти полностью, одним размашистым движением.

Совсем ни в какое сравнение с языком: от мощного импульса удовольствия тело парня выгнулось дугой и задрожало, и он уперся затылком в грудь клона. Он не мог сдерживать череду оглушительных стонов, едва ли не переходящих в полноценные крики, предоставляя для непомерного эго Дофламинго еще больше поводов для роста, но тут его взгляд зацепился за сосредоточенное лицо клона. Ло потянул руку вверх и, уцепившись пальцами за короткие светлые волосы, потянул голову вниз, вгрызаясь в идентичные губы поцелуем.

Мужчина удивлённо вздрогнул, даже замешкался, но потом усмехнулся и заставил клона отвечать на небольшую игру любовника: ему было интересно узнать, что придумает для него этот несносный мальчишка. Он знал, что разочарованным точно не будет.

В поцелуе, глубоком, рваном, агрессивном и завораживающим настолько, что Дофламинго все же сбивался ещё несколько раз от этого вида, Ло заставил клона отпустить его ноги – их закинул на бедра самого любовника – и переместить ладони на его грудь для того, чтобы играться с сосками, которые после начала этих отношений приобрели чувствительность. Потому что мужчина любил играться с сосками, Ло прекрасно это знал и воспользовался этим знанием весьма успешно, ведь движения клона стали ужасно резкими, грубыми (это даже имело свой шарм) – Дофламинго терял концентрацию.

– Ло! – чуть ли не прорычал его имя Донкихот и подхватил неугомонного любовника над бёдрами, выдёргивая из поцелуя с клоном, притягивая к себе и меняя угол вхождения, отчего парень снова дёрнулся с глубоким стоном. Ему нравилось, что мальчишка хотел довести его до перевозбуждения, ему не нравилось, что тому это удавалось так легко, но ничего поделать с этим не мог: ему хотелось смотреть, как Ло плавился от его ласк, как терялся в действительности, ощущая сразу четыре руки на своём теле.

Парень упал ниже, на бедро клона, и повернул голову, чтобы прижаться губами к его телу. Просто нужно было снова занять чем-то рот, чтобы не стонать так открыто, и тут ему на глаза попалась прекрасная альтернатива: он потянулся рукой к неэрегированному члену – Дофламинго просто не было никакого резона тратить энергию на это раньше, но сейчас он стал не в пример понятливее: мужчина даже остановил движение и спросил:

– Серьёзно? – его надбровные дуги отчетливо приподнялись в удивлении, и Ло, не желая что-то говорить, прислонился губами к основанию члена клона, пристально глядя на партнёра, тогда удивление Дофламинго сменила широкая, жутко довольная улыбка. – Какой ты сегодня… игривый, – и ему явно это нравилось.

Потому что, во-первых, у клона тут же «встал», и, во-вторых, мужчина так и не продолжил двигаться, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Ло посасывал свою игрушку. Опять же, парень всего лишь хотел занять свой рот и хорошенько подразнить Дофламинго, поэтому просто целовал, облизывал, и посасывал небольшой участок безвкусной кожи – не слишком старался, но делал это красиво, следя за тяжело дышащим мужчиной.

Судя по тому, как увеличивался член Дофламинго в нём, его представление удалось на славу. И мужчина снова издал этот глубокий стон перед тем, как продолжить его трахать с возросшим энтузиазмом, когда как клон по его указке стал придерживать голову Ло одной рукой и шариться по груди другой.

Возможно, Трафальгар самую капельку переборщил, потому что теперь его задница грозила не пережить такое зверство, но сейчас, прогибаясь от каждого размашистого толчка, он ни о чем не жалел, напротив, желал ощутить невыносимость Дофламинго в полной мере, на которую вообще был способен.

И с таким подходом было закономерно, что к концу их секса парень не чувствовал тела чуть больше, чем полностью, впрочем, это с лихвой компенсировалось количеством пережитых оргазмов и каким-то глобальным чувством удовлетворения.

Теперь он мог только обессилено лежать на постели и дышать, когда как Дофламинго буквально излучал жизненную энергию и продолжал трогать, гладить и лапать любовника, как только ему вздумается, совершенно игнорируя вялое ворчание оного. Что ж, ему реально понравилось использовать клона в сексе, и они это повторят не один раз – не то, чтобы Ло был против, просто…

Какой же он невыносимый.

Ло, конечно, сам не сильно отставал.

**Author's Note:**

> Опять не знаю, что сказать. Сессия в самом разгаре, за предыдущие два экзамена у меня два отлично автоматом, однако заранее мне никто ничего не говорил, и к обоим экзаменам я очень ответственно готовилось, доходило даже до нервной дрожи в руках. вы можете сказать, что не нужно так переживать из-за каких-то экзаменов, но если я не сдам на отлично хоть один, то слечу с повышенной стипендии и вся семья меня будет попрекать вечно – это меня пугает. Но не сказать, что я сильно перегружена – между экзаменами есть промежутки, наверное, для отдыха. Просто для подготовки нужно знать, к чему готовиться, а экзаменационный материал и вопросы нам любят скидывать за день до экзамена. Да, я злюсь от этой тупой системы.
> 
> Так я потихоньку пишу, и даже кое-что большое готова выложить в ближайшее время, но пока не знаю точно, когда это может произойти.
> 
> Прошу написать мне комментарий. Мне хватит просто нескольких слов благодарности или характеристики работы (можно, конечно, побольше С:) – мне будет очень приятно. Спасибо за прочтение моей работы!


End file.
